


Not for myself, but for a world in need

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [118]
Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Challenge:</b>Will-Marian, midnight mass<br/><b>Lyrics: <i>My Grownup Christmas List</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for myself, but for a world in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



  
_The service words are not understood by everyone there,_

_but silent vigil, prayers of secretest hope, and clasped hands are._


End file.
